What Am I for You, Kui Xian?
by lee mina
Summary: Satu pertanyaan final dari Zhou Mi yang tak bisa dijawab oleh Kyuhyun, "Apa arti diriku untukmu Kui Xian?". pertanyaan terakhir sebelum keberangkatan Kyuhyun ke Paris, dan pertemuan terakhir mereka. apa kira-kira jawaban Kyuhyun nantinya?


**Tittle :: What am I for You?**

**Rating :: T**

**Type :: YAOI**

**Pair :: Qmi / mixian / ZhouKyu**

**Warning :: Gaje, typo(s), mbosenin, banyak yang salah ketik sepertinya, dll**

**Summary :: satu pertanyaan singkat dari Zhou Mi untuk Kyuhyun. "Apa arti diriku untukmu?"**

Kyuhyun melemparkan handphonenya dengan sembarangan ke sisi lain sofa yang dia duduki. Terdengar gerutuan yang tidak jelas dari mulutnya. Dan terlihat ada aura kelam yang mengelilinginya. Member yang lain hanya menatap bingung ke arahnya. Mereka sudah lelah bertanya pada magnae itu kenapa moodnya jelek sekali semenjak persiapan berangkat ke Paris hingga sekarang, setelah dua hari mereka tiba ke Paris. Hanya sang leader lah yang belum putus asa untuk terus bertanya pada magnae itu apa yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Ada apa Kyuhyunnie? Kenapa kamu membanting handphonemu seperti itu? tadi kamu hendak menelepon siapa?" Leeteuk duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan menarik magnae itu itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Mimi-ge sama sekali tidak mengangkat teleponku, padahal aku sudah meneleponnya berkali-kali. Dia juga tak membalas pesanku." Kyuhyun memasang wajah kesal. Diangkatnya kakinya ke atas sofa dan dia duduk dengan posisi memeluk kakinya.

"Tidak mungkin Mimi tidak mengangkat teleponmu magnae. Baru lima belas menit yang lalu dia meneleponku." Heechul yang baru keluar dari kamar ikut nimbrung di sisi Kyuhyun yang satunya. "Coba di telepon lagi."

Kyuhyun meraih Handphonennya lagi dan menekan angka 2. Secara otomatis dia langsung tersambung ke nomor Zhou Mi. Ditunggunya seseorang mengangkat teleponnya di seberang sana. Tapi sayang sekali. Dia harus menelan pil pahit. Lagi-lagi teleponnya tak diangkat.

Leeteuk dan Heechul yang melihat wajah kecewa Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Leeteuk lembut.

"Aniyo. Kami tidak bertengkar." Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan suara datar. Tapi Leeteuk tahu, Kyuhyun tidak jujur padanya. Mungkin mereka tidak bertengkar, tapi jelas sekali kalau mereka sedang punya masalah.

"Jangan bohong. Mau menceritakan masalahmu pada Hyung?" tawar Leeteuk. Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk dengan sorot menilai. Apa dia harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Zhou Mi?

.

.

4 hari sebelumnya

.

.

Zhou Mi masuk ke dorm tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Tak diacuhkannya Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dia terus melenggang masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan cukup keras. Kyuhyun menatap heran pada pintu kamar Zhou Mi. Kenapa Zhou Mi aneh sekali sejak tadi? Saat di pesawat dia tak mengatakan apa-apa, perjalanan ke sini juga dia masih diam seribu bahasa dan sekarang dia langsung mengurung diri di kamar. Apa yang tejadi? Sepertinya tadi di bandara dia masih baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun yang juga merasa sangat capek, tak memikirkan lebih lanjut kelakuan Zhou Mi. Dia juga langsung masuk ke kamarnya, mencuci muka, mengambil baju ganti dan tidur. Masalah keanehan Zhou Mi dikesampingkannya dulu. Masih ada hari esok untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Zhou Mi.

Sayangnya, perkiraan Kyuhyun meleset. Dia sama sekali tak punya kesempatan bertanya pada Zhou Mi seharian itu. Entah kenapa, selalu saja ada member yang berada di dekat Zhou Mi hingga membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya berkali-kali. Dan jika biasanya Zhou Mi sering bersamanya, hari ini Zhou Mi sama sekali tidak mendekat ke arahnya. Malah tiap kali dia melihat Kyuhyun, ekspresi wajahnya akan berubah dan senyum menghilang dari wajahnya.

Gurauan yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun pun tak mendapat respon apa-apa dari Zhou Mi. Setelah dua hari didiamkan oleh Zhou Mi, Kyuhyun bertekad untuk menanyai Zhou Mi malam ini. Lebih baik masalah ini selesai sebelum mereka berangkat ke Paris. Dengan tekad baja, diketuknya pintu kamar Zhou Mi.

"Mimi-ge buka! Aku mau bicara." Tak ada respon dari dalam. Kyuhyun masih belum patah semangat, terus diketuknya pintu kamar itu. dan karena sebal pada seseorang yang terus-terusan mengetuk pintu, Zhou Mi akhirnya membuka pintu.

"Ada apa?" Adalah kalimat pertama yang terlintas di otaknya Zhou Mi dan diucapkannya dengan sangat dingin karena dia benar-benar sedang tak ingin diganggu.

"Aku ingin bicara Mimi-ge!"

"Bicara saja!" Zhou menyandarkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu. Tidak mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk seperti biasanya.

"Jangan di sini!"

"Memang apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan di sini!"

"OK… OK… ayo masuk!" Zhou Mi membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk ke dalam. Dia kembali berbaring di ranjangnya dan mengambil lagi buku yang sedang dibacanya tadi sebelum Kyuhyun mengganggunya.

"Gege, kenapa sejak kembali dari Taiwan gege terus-terusan mendiamkanku?" Kyuhyun sudah habis sabar menghadapi keanehan sikap Zhou Mi. Dia langsung menyemburkan pertanyaan yang sudah mendekam di otaknya sejak kemarin.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja Kui Xian." Jawab Zhou Mi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dia baca.

"Tidak! Gege aneh! Gege tidak menggangguku lagi. Gege juga menjaga jarak dariku."

"itu hanya perasaanmu. Aku bersikap biasa saja. Mungkin kamu yang terlalu mengambil hati."

"Ini bukan Mimi-ge yang ku kenal."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun membuat Zhou Mi kehilangan kontrol atas suaranya. Apa Kyuhyun tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya dua hari ini? Apa Kyuhyun tak tahu bagaimana jika perasaanmu tercabik antara ingin mendekat dan ingin menjauh pada saat yang bersamaan? Memang dia menjaga jarak dari Kyuhyun dua hari ini, tapi itu tidak berarti dia tak memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Tiap kali Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangan yang sama dengannya, tiap kali dia mendengar suara Kyuhyun, dia merasa sakit. Sakit karena dia mengharapkan seseorang yang sepertinya tak punya perasaan apapun padanya.

"Lalu aku seperti apa yang kamu kenal Kui Xian."

"Mimi-ge yang kukenal tidak seperti ini."

"Lalu yang seperti apa? Kamu ingin aku bersikap seperti apa? Aku capek Kui Xian. Aku lelah menghadapimu. Aku lelah menghadapi semua penolakanmu." Zhou Mi membentak Kyuhyun dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

"Penolakan apa?" Kyuhyun seperti mengerut di tempatnya. Selama mereka kenal, belum pernah sekalipun Zhou Mi meninggikan suara terhadapnya, dan sekarang Zhou Mi membentaknya?

"Jangan bilang kalau kamu lupa kemarin telah menolak saat aku berusaha memelukmu. Ataupun penolakan-penolakan lain yang mungkin kamu lakukan tanpa sadar tapi itu benar-benar melukai hatiku."

Kyuhyun mematung di tempatnya. Dia tak menyangka, gegenya akan merasa sangat sakit hati dengan penolakannya kemarin.

"Mimi-ge, maaf." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi matanya yang sudah mulai berair. Zhou Mi jadi tak tega sendiri melihatnya.

"Aku tak membutuhkan kata maafmu Kui Xian. Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa arti diriku untukmu?"

Kyuhyun gelagapan menanggapi pertanyaan terakhir Zhou Mi. mulutnya terbuka dan menutup berkali-kali, tapi tak ada satu patah katapun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Zhou Mi memandang kecewa ke arah Kyuhyun. Di matanya terlihat bias kecewa, marah, kesal, putus asa dan sakit hati.

"Kamu bahkan tak memahami dirimu sendiri kan Kui Xian? Bagaimana bisa kamu mengatakan aku bukan aku yang biasanya? Sudah keluarlah. Istirahat. Besok pagi-pagi kalian akan berangkat ke Paris. Jangan sampai sakit." Zhou Mi mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari kamarnya. "Dan jangan mencoba menghubungiku sebelum kamu menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku tadi." Dengan satu sentakan lembut, Zhou Mi mendorong Kyuhyun dan menutup pintu kamarnya tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih memandang tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Zhou Mi padanya. Selama ini, secapek apapun Zhou Mi, dia akan tetap mendengarkan Kyuhyun bicara hingga berjam-jam. Dia juga tak pernah mengusirnya keluar dari kamarnya seperti ini. Dan apa tadi yang ditanyakannya? Apa arti Zhou Mi untuknya? Kenapa Zhou Mi menanyakan hal yang bodoh deperti itu. Sudah jelas Zhou Mi adalah orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Gege yang sangat dia sayangi. Untuk apa ditanyakan lagi?

Tapi, jika memang hanya itu arti Zhou Mi untuknya, mengapa dia merasa ada yang hilang jika Zhou Mi menjauh sedikit saja dari sisinya? Mengapa dia kesepian tiap kali Zhou Mi tak ada. Dan kenapa dia merasa sangat nyaman hanya dengan melihat senyum ataupun mendengar suaranya?

Apa arti Zhou Mi untuknya?

Malam itu adalah malam terakhir dia melihat Zhou Mi dan kali terakhir dia mendengar suaranya. Karena pagi harinya saat semua member Suju bersiap untuk berangkat ke Paris, Zhou Mi sudah menghilang dari dorm. Tak ada yang tahu dia pergi ke mana. Kyuhyun mencoba berkali-kali menghubungi Zhou Mi. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Teleponnya selalu diangkat oleh operator. Dan hingga sekarang, dua hari sejak kedatangannya di Paris, dia masih tak bisa menghubungi Zhou Mi.

.

.

Lamunan Kyuhyun terputus ketika Leeteuk mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. "Jangan malah melamun Kyu! Katakan ada apa?"

"Mianhe Teuki hyung!" Kyuhyun tidak menceritakan apa-apa. Dia malah menarik lengan Heechul dan mengajaknya masuk ke kamarnya.

"Heechul hyung, Mimi-ge… Bagaimana keadannya?"

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menilai. "Apa yang kamu lakukan pada seasoning?" tanyanya.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun tak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Heechul. "Aku tak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya tak bisa menjawab saat dia bertanya apa arti dirinya bagiku."

"Oww… akhirnya dia mengatakannya juga."

"Hyung tahu soal itu?"

"Tentu tahu. Dia sering bercerita tentangmu kepadaku. Dan yang terakhir kali saat malam keberangkatan kita ke Paris. Bayangkan saja, dia datang ke kamarku. Membantuku menyiapkan bawaanku walaupun aku tidak memintanya. Kupikir dia hanya mencari kegiatan yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dan membantuku adalah salah satunya. Sorot matanya juga terlihat sangat kosong. Senyumnya terlihat sangat dipaksakan. Karena sebelumnya aku melihatmu keluar dari kamarnya, kupikir kalian bertengkar."

"Mimi-ge bercerita apa saja?"

"RAHASIA. Aku tak akan membocorkan apapun yang dikatakannya padaku jika tidak mendapatkan ijin darinya."

"Yah…. Hyung." Kyuhyun cemberut. Percuma saja dia bicara pada Heechul jika Heechul sama sekali tak mau mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kyu, memang kamu menganggap Seasoning sebagai apa?"

"Sebagai hyung yang paling dekat dan mengerti aku."

"Benar hanya itu?"

"Memang apa lagi, Heechul hyung?

"Kalau memang kamu hanya menganggapnya sebagai hyung, kenapa kamu kelabakan jika dia tak menghubungimu. Bukannya biasa ya kalau kadang-kadang kami tak menghubungimu jika sedang berpergian?"

"…" Kyuhyun bungkam. Dia tak bisa membalas kata-kata Heechul. Karena kata-kata yang diucapkan Heechul seratus persen benar. Dia tak pernah ambil pusing jika ada salah satu hyungnya yang lain pergi agak lama dan tidak mengabarinya, tapi dia akan bingung sekali jika Zhou Mi tidak menghubunginya minimal dua hari sekali. Kenapa?

"Tak bisa menjawab? Pertanyaan lain saja. Kalau kamu memang hanya menganggapnya sebagai hyung, kenapa kamu menerima semua perhatian dan sentuhannya? Setahuku, semenjak kamu masuk ke Super Junior, kamu adalah member yang paling tak suka melakukan skinship kecuali untuk tujuan fanservice. Itupun jarang kamu lakukan. Karena kamu tak suka disentuh orang terutama pada bagian pinggang kan? Tapi kenapa sikapmu beda terhadap Seasoning?"

"Aku merasa nyaman dengan sentuhannya. Entah kenapa aku akan merasa ada yang hilang kalau dia berdiri di sampingku tapi dia tak melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuhku."

"Apa kamu juga merasa seperti itu terhadap hyungdeul yang lain?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dia hanya merasa seperti itu terhadap Zhou Mi. jika orang lain yang menyentuhnya, biasanya dia akan secepat mungkin menjauh. Pikirannya mulai bimbang. Apa memang dia menganggap Zhou Mi hanya sebatas hyungnya? Sepertinya tidak. Lalu apa?

"Pertanyaan terakhir. Pada siapa kamu paling bergantung? Pada siapa kamu mempercayakan semua rahasiamu yang tidak bisa kamu bagikan pada orang lain? Dengan siapa kamu merasa nyaman? Siapa yang selalu ada untukmu? Siapa yang selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk mendengarkan semua keluh kesahmu? Siapa yang paling mengerti tentangmu? Pada siapa kamu paling tak bisa marah?"

"Mimi-ge" jawab Kyuhyun dalam hati. Zhou Mi lah tempatnya bergantung selama ini. Tempatnya menumpahkan semua yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tempatnya menceritakan semua rahasianya. Orang yang bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman hanya dengan berada di sisinya. Orang yang selelu berusaha ada untuknya dimanapun dia berada. Orang yang bisa meredakan kemarahannya hanya dengan memasang sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

"Sekarang pikirkan semua pertanyaanku tadi. Apa benar dia hanya hyung bagimu? Kalau menurutku sih tidak." Heechul beranjak dari ranjang Kyuhyun dan berniat keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Heechul hyung, Jeongmal Gomawo." Heechul masih sempat menangkap ucapan terima kasih Kyuhyun sebelum pintu kamar itu benar-benar tertutup. Dihembuskannya nafasnya dengan keras. Semoga Kyuhyun segera menyadari perasaannya. Kasihan Zhou Mi yang terus terombang-ambing perasaannya.

Dirogohnya saku celananya, mencari handphonenya dan menekan angka 3. Saat itu juga dia terhubung dengan nomor Hangeng. Dia ingin bicara dengan kekasihnya itu sekarang. Membagi keruwetan otaknya dengannya. Dan menanyakan apakah yang dilakukannya sudah benar. Tak berapa lama terdengar suara dari seberang sana. Sebuah senyum langsung tersungging di bibir Heechul. "Yoboseyo Hannie…"

.

.

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya berkali-kali. Sudah genap enam hari dia tak bertemu Zhou Mi ataupun mendapat kabar apapun darinya, dan dia sudah sangat merindukan gegenya itu. dia sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Zhou Mi dan menjelaskan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Kyuhyun ketika sampai di dorm adalah mencari Zhou Mi. Sayang sekali, orang yang dicarinya itu sedang keluar. Satu lagi hal aneh yang dilakukan Zhou Mi. Biasanya dia akan menunggu kepulangan Kyuhyun di dorm jika dia sedang ada di korea. Tapi sekarang dia malah pergi! Sepertinya dia memang sangat sakit hati terhadap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya dengan langkah lunglai. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Dipejamkannya matanya. Terlihat setetes air mata menggantung di ujung matanya. "Mimi-ge, segeralah pulang!"

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Hanya tersisa Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, dan Eunhyuk di ruang tengah. Sedangkan member yang lain sudah beristirahat di kamar masing-masing.

Kyuhyun memandang kosong ke arah televisi di hadapannya. Dia sama sekali tak memperhatikan TV yang menyala di hadapannya. Dia malah terus-terusan mengganti chanel Tv itu.

"Kyuhyunie, hentikan! Jangan diganti lagi! Aku bingung mau melihat apa." Eunhyuk yang duduk di sofa satunya protes dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun. Siapa yang tak pusing coba jika tiap lima detik chanel Tv terus berubah.

"Kenapa bingung hyung? Kan hyung jadi bisa melihat banyak acara." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan seenak perutnya.

"Aishh… melihat banyak acara dalam waktu yang bersamaan dimana asyiknya? Sudah! Kemarikan remotnya." Kyuhyun melemparkan remote yang dipegangnya ke arah Eunhyuk dan remote itu dengan suksesnya mendarat di pangkuan Eunhyuk dengan cukup keras.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu. Eunhyuk sudah mulai mengantuk. Dimatikannya TV dan beranjak ke kamarnya. Leeteuk yang juga sudah mulai mengantuk mendekati Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ah, sudah larut malam. Tidurlah!"

"Aku belum mengantuk hyung!"

"Cobalah untuk tidur. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit lagi!" Leeteuk mencoba membujuk magnaenya.

"Hyung tidur saja dulu! Aku menunggu Mimi-ge!"

"Baiklah. Hyung tidur dulu ya!"

"Tolong matikan lampunya ya hyung?"

Leeteuk masuk ke kamar yang ditempatinya dengan Donghei setelah mematikan lampu ruang tengah. Sekarang ruangan itu gelap. Hanya sinar lampu dari gedung lainlah yang menerangi ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kakinya ke atas sofa dan menekuknya. Dipeluknya erat-erat lututnya. Kepalanya disandarkan pada lututnya. Dalam kepalanya sedang berputar kata-kata apa saja yang akan dikatakannya pada Zhou Mi nanti. Tak sekalipun dia melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dia sudah bertekad dia akan memperjelas hubungan mereka malam ini juga. Kyuhyun sudah hampir tertidur ketika didengarnya suara pintu depan terbuka dengan perlahan.

.

.

Zhou Mi memandang resah pada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Dia sengaja pulang larut malam ke dorm karena dia belum siap mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Dia tahu sikapnya ini sangat pengecut. Tapi bagaimana lagi, dia benar-benar tidak siap jika Kyuhyun sampai mengatakan kalau dia hanya menganggapnya sebagai hyung.

Pikiran Zhou Mi sudah jauh ke depan. Dia sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan rencana jika Kyuhyun sampai mengatakan hal yang dibencinya itu. Dia akan mengundurkan diri dari SJ-M. Dia berat sebenarnya melakukannya. Tapi apa daya? Dia tak akan tahan jika terus bersama Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun tak menganggap keberadaannya. Lebih baik dia menyingkir dari hadapannya sekalian. Pasti terasa berat. Karena pada tiap langkah yang akan dia ambil kemudian, bayangan Kyuhyun akan selalu menyertainya. Seperti enam hari yang dilaluinya tanpa sekalipun mendengar suara Kyuhyun ini. Waktu terasa berjalan dengan begitu lambat. Hari-harinya menjadi sangat suram dan hatinya terasa kosong.

Dengan perlahan dibukanya pintu dorm. Suasanan gelap menyapanya. Syukurlah kalau semua sudah tidur. Jadi dia tak perlu berbasa-basi dengan siapapun sekarang. Digantinya sepatunya dengan sandal rumah dan berjalan dengan sedikit berjingkat agar tidak menimbulkan suara apapun ketika didengarnya suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Sudah pulang Mimi-ge?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa merubah posisi tubuhnya sama sekali.

"Kui Xian? Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku menunggu gege pulang! Aku ingin membereskan masalah kita malam ini juga. Kenapa gege tak pernah mengangkat teleponku ataupun membalas sms ku?"

"Kita bicarakan besok saja Kui Xian! Aku sudah mengantuk."

"Gege ingin menghindariku terus?"

"Aku tidak menghindarimu."

"Gege! Jangan berkelit lagi! Gege MEMANG menghindariku! Gege bisa mengangkat telepon dari Heechul hyung tapi tidak dengan teleponku!"

"Aku sibuk Kui Xian!"

"Ya! Sibuk menghindariku!"

Kyuhyun mendengar suara gemeretak gigi Zhou Mi yang beradu. Kenapa pembicaraan ini malah melantur dan semakin jauh dari tujuannya semula. Semua ini karena Zhou Mi. dia tak membuat semuanya menjadi lebih mudah.

"Gege, aku akan menjawabnya. Apa arti gege untukku."

Tubuh Zhou Mi menegang di tempatnya. Dia tak ingin mendengarnya. Dia tak ingin mendengarnya langsung dari Kyuhyun. Dia belum siap. Ditutupnya telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku tak mau dengar! Aku tak mau dengar kamu mengatakannya dengan bibirmu sendiri kalau kamu hanya menganggapku sebagai hyungmu. Jangan katakan!"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya. Dengan cahaya samar dari luar, dilihatnya siluet Zhou Mi yang sedang terduduk sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Dihampirinya sosok yang kini terlihat sangat rapuh di hadapannya itu. Dia berlutut di depan Zhou Mi dan menarik tangan Zhou Mi agar tidak menutupi telinganya lagi.

"Gege, Wo ai ni!" ucapnya pelan dengan penuh keyakinan. Seketika itu juga Zhou Mi mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang lurus ke iris hitam milik Kyuhyun. Berusaha mencari kebohongan disana. Tapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah keyakinan dan kejujuran.

"Benarkah?" Zhou Mi masih tak mempercayai kata-kata yang diucapkan Kyuhyun barusan. Dia memang tak ingin mendengar kalimat penolakan, tapi dia juga tak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat ini keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Sulitkah mempercayai perasaanku?"

Zhou Mi mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Masih diingatnya dengan jelas bagaimana sikap Kyuhyun selama ini. Bukannya Kyuhyun tak bersikap sangat terbuka padanya, tetapi dalam sekali waktu Kyuhyun bisa mengangkat tinggi perasaannya dengan semua perhatiannya, tapi sedetik kemudian dia bisa menghancurkan kebahagiannya. Walaupun dia melakukan itu tidak dengan sengaja, tapi semata karena kepolosannya saja tetap sulit bagi Zhou Mi untuk bisa percaya kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintainya.

"Mi-ge, lihat mataku." Ucapnya lirih. Zhou Mi mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap iris gelap milik Kyuhyun lagi. "Dengarkan aku karena gege hanya akan mendengarkanku mengatakan ini sekai ini saja. **Zhou Mi-ge, wo ai zhe ni doa yong yuan**. Hanya pada gegelah aku bisa terbuka dan menjadi diriku apa adanya. Hanya gegelah yang paling mengerti aku. Hanya gegelah yang bisa membuatku merasa kesepian. Dan hanya gege seoranglah yang kubiarkan dengan leluasa menyentuhku. Keberadaan gege sangat penting bagiku, jadi jangan mendiamkanku lagi! Arraseo?"

Zhou Mi tak mengangguk ataupun menjawab. Dia masih menikmati moment ini. Matanya masih menatap bola mata hitam milik Kyuhyun dengan tanpa berkedip. Terlalu takut merusak suasana. Kyuhyun sudah bosan melihat wajah cengo Zhou Mi. Dengan perlahan didekatkannya wajahnya pada wajah Zhou Mi. Dipejamkannya matanya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk mendapatkan angle yang pas. Sedetik kemudian bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir dingin milik Zhou Mi. Mulanya tak ada respon apapun dari Zhou Mi. tapi kemudian Zhou Mi membalas ciumannya. Sekarang malah Zhou Mi yang tak juga melepaskan ciumannya. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah kehabisan udara. Beberapa saat kemudian Zhou Mi melepaskan ciumannya. Ditariknya tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan berbisik di telinganya. "Kui Xian, Wo Ai Ni!"

Kyuhyun balas melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Zhou Mi. disandarkannya kepalanya pada dada Zhou Mi. Bisa didengarnya suara jantung Zhou Mi yang berdetak dengan cepat. Hatinya merasa lega, serasa ada beban berat yang terangkat dari sana. Tanpa terasa air matanya menetes di pipinya. Dia sangat merindukan pelukan ini. Dia bersyukur satu-satunya orang yang bisa memberikan pelukan hangat ini telah kembali ke sisinya. Dibiarkannya air matanya menetes. Melepaskan beban pikirannya selama beberapa hari ini.

"Kui Xian, kenapa menangis?" terdengar suara llirih Zhou Mi.

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Dia masih meneteskan air matanya dalam diam. Zhou Mi yang mengerti apa yang bergolak di dada Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia sadar dialah yang telah menyebabkan tangis Kyuhyun kali ini. Dibiarkannya Kyuhyun melepas perasaannya. Yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun saat ini adalah dada untuk bersandar. Bukannya kata-kata yang menenangkan.

Lima menit kemudian, nafas Kyuhyun sudah terdengar teratur. Zhou Mi jadi curiga mendengarnya. Apa Kyuhyun sudah tertidur?

"Kui Xian?"

Tak ada sahutan. Tanda-tanda Kyuhyun mendengar panggilannya juga tak ada.

"Kui Xian!" sekali lagi Zhou Mi memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sedikit mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Ergh…" terdengar suara erangan Kyuhyun. Dia menatap Zhou Mi sebentar sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Aku ngantuk Mimi-ge!"

Zhou Mi hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan orang yang baru beberapa menit lalu resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu. Bisa-bisanya dia tidur setelah suasana romantis yang jarang-jarang terjadi ini terbangun. Tapi melihat kantung mata hitam milik Kyuhyun dia jadi tak tega untuk melanjutkan apapun yang dia rencanakan sebelumnya.

"Ayo pindah ke kamar!" Zhou Mi menarik Kyuhyun untuk berdiri. Zhou Mi dengan refleks melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Kyuhyun untuk menjaga jalan Kyuhyun yang kelihatan sudah sempoyongan. Dibukanya pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan menidurkannya di kasur. Ketika dia hendak pergi, Kyuhyun menari tangannya.

"Gege mau kemana?"

"Mau ke kamar. Aku juga sudah mengantuk." Zhou Mi kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membelai rambutnya.

"Gege tidur di sini saja!" Kyuhyun tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Dia langsung bergeser ke samping. Memberikan bagian yang lumayan lebar pada Zhou Mi pada salah satu sisi ranjangnya.

Zhou Mi memandang tak yakin pada tempat kosong di sisi Kyuhyun. Apa ini ide yang baik? Jangan-jangan nanti dia malah tak membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk tidur dan malah melakukan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak pada Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba pandangannya teralih pada seseorang yang telah tertidur di ranjang satunya. Masih ada Sungmin. selama ada Sungmin di kamar yang sama dia tak akan berani melakukan apapun pada Kyuhyun. Akhirnya dia bangkit dan merebahkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun. Ditariknya Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Lengannya memeluk erat pinggang ramping Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun langsung meringkuk di dadanya. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Rasa kantuk Zhou Mi kini telah melayang. Matanya masih terbuka. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Akhirnya dia mendapatan kepastian dari Kyuhyun. Orang yang ada dalam pelukannya ini telah menjadi kekasihnya. Mulai sekarang dia akan menjaga Kyuhyun dengan lebih baik. Dia tak akan membuat Kyuhyun kesepian seperti beberapa hari ini lagi. Ada banyak sekali rencana yang dia pikirkan. Termasuk rencana yang mengarah "kesana". Tapi sepertinya diantara banyak rencana yang berseliweran di otaknya, rencana "kesana" akan sulit terlaksana dalam waktu dekat ini. Sulit, jika Kyuhyun masih saja polos seperti sekarang. Sudahlah, masalah itu bisa menanti nanti. Bukan karena masalah itu yang membuatnya terus berada di samping Kyuhyun. Meskipun mungkin sampai bertahun0tahun Kyuhyun tak mau melakukan "itu" dengannya, dia akan terus bersama Kyuhyun. Dengan pikiran itu dipejamkannya matanya. Masih banyak yang menunggunya besok pagi. Sekarang lebih baik dia tidur.

Dua orang yang telah mengatakan perasaan masing-masing itu kini tidur dengan senyuman di wajah masing-masing. Masalah yang lain biarlah mereka pikirkan besok. Yang mereka tahu sekarang adalah pelukan hangat yang diberikan oleh satu sama lain. Selama mereka bersama, masalah apapun pasti bisa mereka lalui.

.

.

end

.

.

fict aneh bin gaje dari Mina. gara-gara sebal ma Kyu yang menolak dipeluk ma Mimi! Tapi gak papa. karena tadi baru aja Mina nemuin foto Kyuhyun yang make outfit yang mirip banget ma Zhou Mi (ntar, kayaknya gak cuma mirip, tapi sepertinya jas yang dia pakai itu pernah dipakai ma Zhou Mi deh!) dan ada foto yang memperlihatkan kalau mereka memakai kalung yang sama.

Buat semua cingudeul yang sudah mereview di fict sebelumnya, "Ketika Kyuhyunie sakit" mianhe kalau Mina belum bisa membalasnya. nanti Mina balas semua review yang belum Mina balas di chapter ketiga "The way to get your Love". makasih...


End file.
